Memory lane – Parsley Cecelia Akaneyasu
by Pretearwings
Summary: A tale of a new mew. Lonely and captured. will things turn out the way they are meant to or will she find who she was looking for all along. possible rating change later
1. Chapter 1: Fated Meeting

OMG! Again im back lol

Well, I guess lets get on with the prelude

Prelude

A woman slowly walked her hair moving with her body as she pushed open the pink door. This door roomed one of the special people to this woman; her youngest daughter. As the woman walked over, she smiled at the child below her and wiped the child's brow.

In the small light, a figure could be seen. The woman's eldest daughter smiled as she watched her mother look down with affection at her younger sister. She slowly moved back to her room without making a sound and left them alone, they had a very tiring day

The woman smiled to herself, her hearing was super sensitive and she heard the older daughters every move before moving herself. She closed the door behind her and finished her way down the corridor, finally the end of her journey…

Memory lane – Parsley Cecelia Akaneyasu

Chapter 1: Fated Meeting

The wind seemed to be pulling her towards something, she felt it moving her hair in the direction she was meant to go. She opened her sapphire eyes which gleamed under the morning sunlight. She turned her head to the wind to see what lay there. A building. One surrounded by flowers and trees full of berries, red ones. She smiled a sad small smile, knowing that it could always be her last. Her heart full of pain and sadness…just to be accepted, was it to much? She shook her head and jumped down gracefully from the wall next to the building. She stared up at it, taking in its pink and sweetness, its colour and what it seemed to bring alive…maybe her she would find what she was looking for.

What she didn't know was that she was being watched, and evil going undetected even by her, watching her every move, every flicker of her red and black hair, its different level on each side of her head. This plan would work, he had waited to long for it to fail.

Parsley felt a tingle on the back of her neck, something just didn't seem right but she couldn't quite place it. She ignored it. Sitting down at a table she took her jacket off to reveal a dusty pink top which showed both shoulders, one which had two orange Tiger stripes on it. Just as she finished taking it off, a girl, not quite the same age came over, in a uniform. She gave of a vibe of trustworthiness, her glasses, her green hair. Parsley was about to speak when the whole wall behind her got blasted apart and both the waitress and Parsley got fired across the whole place along with many other customers.

The rubble was all around her but she heard a voice, that sounded like it came from everywhere, yet nowhere.

"So Tokyo mew mew, hope you don't mind me dropping in!" It was a deep male voice that seemed to annoy Parsley for some reason. She wiggled all her body parts. Good, nothing broken. She slowly began to push herself up to hear the voice again

"Ah! One moves!" It shouted and she felt 6 pairs of turn to her. The Tokyo mew mew. Parsley pushed up to her feet and spat blood to her left so she could talk.

"Who the are you!" Parsley shouted, more blood pouring down her mouth. The male was, quite clearly an alien. Elf looking ears, blue hair and purple/pink eyes which were pointed. He seemed muscular and about the same age as Parsley, 17.

He zoomed past the mew mew to stare Parsley in the face.

"Well pretty girl, I'm Kele" He smirked as Mew Ichigo shouted and started to run forward.

"We're the ones you want, leave her alone!" Kele's eyes glowed and it was then Parsley realised that she couldn't move her body and she couldn't shout to warn the rest of the mews. Kele gave a smirk and moved round the back of Parsley, places he arms around her waist and laughing as he pulled her up into the air. Parsley stared helplessly as Mew Ichigo stopped and could only watch as Kele vanished. The other mew called there weapons, just seconds to late…she had been kidnapped

"What are we to do now?" Ichigo asked, transforming back into the normal girl that worked in the café and sank to her knees. No-one innocent had been kidnapped before and Ichigo just didn't know what to do about it. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up at the cool, calm and collected face of Zakuro framed by dark raven hair

"We'll get her back"


	2. Chapter 2: The Truth

Chapter 2: The Truth

Parsley opened her eyes slowly, her vision blurred. All she knew was that she was on something soft. She put her hand down and pushed herself up of the soft thing she was lying on. A bed she noticed. She looked around as her sight adjusted to the room. It was a small room, a bed in the middle where she was and to her left a door and her right was a desk and a window. At this desk was sat a figure, the head on the desk, the chest rising and falling. He was sleeping.

Slowly without making any noise, Parsley slipped of the bed and walked over to the desk. From this angle he looked harmless.

A small smile passed her face and she looked on the desk and noticed something odd. A photo frame. Kele's hand was just touching it and Parsley noticed that it was a young human girl in the photo. Before she could get a proper look, Kele snapped up and turned on her quickly. Parsley jumped, screamed and then fell over.

She stared up into his eyes, seeing the twisted colours slow down as his expression changed to one of calm

"You shouldn't sneak up on people" he said in a calm voice and offered her a hand up. She slapped his hand away.

"WHY shouldn't I?!" she screamed into his face as she stood up "YOU KIDNAPPED ME!!"

"I had no choice" Kele muttered and turned away, his face showed sadness and Parsley, being old enough to understand the pain of sadness, showed some compassion on her face for an instant. She understood what he was going through. At the age of 16 Parsley had been cast out of her home and she had wondered the world for many years, soon she would be 20 and had learnt that no-one was going to accept her.

Her face hardened again as she bellowed at him in rage

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT IT MEANS TO HAVE NO CHOICE!!!" She took deep breaths as Kele starred at her in shock, it was clearly written upon his face even though he had tried to remain calm. Her voice shook as she made her way to the bed and pulled her knees up "my family told me to leave…I had become such a pain and complicated child that they couldn't cope anymore and I was too old to be fostered nor did I want to"

Kele slowly made his way to sit beside Parsley on the bed as she sniffed back her sobs. "I lost my family, my home, my friends and any chance of happiness" She looked up at him and saw a flicker of understanding and raw emotion in his eyes. He defiantly understood part of what she had been through

"I guess I shouldn't think my life is so hard"

"NO YOU BLOO-" But she was cut off. Kele had had enough of her shouting at him and didn't know what to do. He knew he had to cover her mouth to shut her up and the only thing nearest was…his own mouth.

This action shocked Parsley who's immediate reaction was to pull away and get away from him as soon as possible. After a few seconds she realised why he was doing this. He was waiting for her to calm…but in a way this felt right to them both. Parsley soon found a hand creep up her back to rest there and without being able to stop herself her arms had curled round his neck.

He slowly pulled back and asked "are you calm now?" in a very quiet voice. Parsley could only nod and keep her eyeline down before burying her head into his chest. This made Kele smile, at least she wasn't afraid of her like he thought she might. He placed his alms around her and waited for her breathing to return to normal.

In the distance, a bell could be heard.

"We have to go" Parsley looked up at him. He felt the look on her face hit a nerve, she looked like a small child and for some reason he only wanted to protect her. "you should transform now" he said as he helped her up

"say what?" She asked, being very puzzled. He turned to look at her, for a older teenager, she looked very innocent.

"You're a mew mew"

"I cant be" Her face changed between horror and confusion. Kele only nodded at her shoulder for her to understand

"If you don't believe me why don't you try it out and see?"

Parsley stood and thought carefully and she knew that the mews each had an animal DNA…and since that strange dream with the tiger, her attitude had changed dramatically. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply before raising her hand into the air. All the time Kele watched and smiled to himself. He hadn't just picked up a mew mew. But a woman with a big heart who wanted to be loved.

"MEW MEW-" She cried


	3. Chapter 3: meeting with HER

Yo, I haven't updated in a while sorry ;

Btw, to see what her outfit looks at, you can look at the pic in my Deviantart scraps: 3: meeting with HER

"MEW MEW CLEMENTINE METAMORPHOSIS!!" She cried

Kele watched, He had heard of this transformation but never seen he. He watched as Parsley hovered about the floor, an orange aura surrounding her and in a flash, her clothes had disappeared and the mark on her shoulder was shining and glittering brightly. Kele felt a small blush appear on his face and tired to stay focused upon her face.

Her body convulsed into a ball and she rolled, this made her tail and ears appear and she stretched out of the ball with a blinding light.

Kele had shielded his eyes. Only when he opened them he saw her full transformation. Her hair, still the same, with the long and short hair but now a rich colour of Orange rather than her normal red. Her eyes a dull amber with a hint of brown and her lips a dull brown which mixed well with her pale skin. Round her neck was the common mew mew collar with mew pendent. From her collar, two straps led down to both sides of her top at the front with started at her chest which has black running along the top with two black stripes running down both sides of her chest. Down the centre of her chest and stomach, a black diamond fitted and just below the top was pulled in to finish there and the two sides carried on down to knee length to flutter in the wind of her transformation. With back tiger marks down the sides. A skirt appeared from under the floating top which was orange and had a rim of black at he bottom. On her arms she had long floaty sleeves with black around the edges. Her arms and legs both had black tiger marks running down. Her legs held up loose leg warms up to her thigh with her boot starting at the knee, being black with an orange tie.

She held up her hands and blinked a few times to take it all in. She had found her calling, a mew. She just couldn't believe it

"What is your name Mew Clementine?" Kele asked as he advanced her, noticing every inch of her body and how the outfit sat on her just right.

"Parsley Cecelia Akaneyasu" She said proudly

"brilliant red and calm" Kele pronounced and Parsley tilted her head "Your first 2 names are English, one being the name of an herb and your surname is Japanese, brilliant red and calm"

"I didn't think you'd know much about our world" Parsley said and Kele laughed. Parsley looked at him. He looked almost like a small child who wanted to be noticed, his eyes mixed colour of blues showed his emotion and his dark hair hung in a fashion which gave him an older appearance than herself. His eyes sparkled when he laughed and a small smile played on his lips. He looked at her and she felt him staring at her body as he came right up to her and took her hand.

"I know more than you would think" he said giving her a small smile and continued "but anyways, we should go now" He stared to lead her away with no complaints.

Parsley thought carefully about her name, the brilliant red referred to her as her normal self and the calm was how she felt when she was a mew mew. It made sense now but Kele had been the one to point it out. He was the one who had figured her out and it had taken her all this time to figure that out.

"I wonder what _he_ would think of this" She muttered quietly as she was pulled along a corridor. Her mind wondered to past memories that she had locked up. A young boy of 6 stood beside her and this was Hiroshi. He was also part of the reason she had left home. Her life had become distorted in trying to find him again. She missed everything about him, his caring deep blue eyes which lit up when he smiled and his short fuzzy light brown hair. She sighed. He had up and vanished one day and he had gotten her into the mess.

Parsley was so lost within her thoughts and memories that she didn't notice Kele stop which caused her to walk into the back of him. She jumped back quickly almost falling again but amazingly she remained up right which confused her. She then saw her tail flick and smiled. Cats, including big wild cats have superior balance so did she.

Kele turned his head "let me do the talking and you just keep bowed at the floor, understand?" Parsley nodded slowly before following him in, studying the doors, which were black with gold writing over them which she couldn't understand.

She suddenly realised that it had gone slightly dark and that Kele had stopped and bowed to the floor so she copied and remained that way, facing forwards, letting her eyes adjust to the new light. She saw a shape move quickly in the shadows

"I bring a mew mew My Lady" Kele said standing slowly and looking in the direction of the movement.

"Good work Kele…" a long deep female voice replied and she moved out of the shadow. She hadn't been what Parsley was expecting. Normally if she thought of someone evil, they would have everything to do with shadows and blackness. This lady on the other hand had tanned skin, not pale like you'd expect and pale brown hair and her ears poked out from beneath all her flowing hair which reached the floor which it gently rested on. Her eyes were of the darkest grey but not black but seemed to shine in what little light there was, like the moon hitting the sea at midnight.

She looked over to Parsley who was staring at her.

"Stand" Parsley almost felt her body move on its own, like this lady's words held power like no other. She forced herself to rise slowly and stand facing the lady; "I am Empress Lycia, ruler of the alien race you have been brought to. What is your name?"

"I am Mew Clementine, empress" Parsley answered hesitantly and added empress, unsure what to actually address Empress Lycia by. Being this close, she noticed a gem, of the deepest blue, like the ocean that looked just like Hoshi's eye colour.

"I thank you Kele, you have done well. Now you may go" Kele and Parsley turned to go and the empress added "I expect your work for us will be great Mew Clementine" This caused Parsley to turn briefly and stare at Empress Lycia's eyes, wondering what on earth…or this planet did she mean by that.

Kele grabbed her arm and pulled her away.


	4. Chapter 4: The meaning realized

Yo, I haven't updated in a while sorry ;

Btw, to see what her outfit looks at, you can look at the pic in my Deviantart scraps: 3: meeting with HER

"MEW MEW CLEMENTINE METAMORPHOSIS!!" She cried

Kele watched, He had heard of this transformation but never seen he. He watched as Parsley hovered about the floor, an orange aura surrounding her and in a flash, her clothes had disappeared and the mark on her shoulder was shining and glittering brightly. Kele felt a small blush appear on his face and tired to stay focused upon her face.

Her body convulsed into a ball and she rolled, this made her tail and ears appear and she stretched out of the ball with a blinding light.

Kele had shielded his eyes. Only when he opened them he saw her full transformation. Her hair, still the same, with the long and short hair but now a rich colour of Orange rather than her normal red. Her eyes a dull amber with a hint of brown and her lips a dull brown which mixed well with her pale skin. Round her neck was the common mew mew collar with mew pendent. From her collar, two straps led down to both sides of her top at the front with started at her chest which has black running along the top with two black stripes running down both sides of her chest. Down the centre of her chest and stomach, a black diamond fitted and just below the top was pulled in to finish there and the two sides carried on down to knee length to flutter in the wind of her transformation. With back tiger marks down the sides. A skirt appeared from under the floating top which was orange and had a rim of black at he bottom. On her arms she had long floaty sleeves with black around the edges. Her arms and legs both had black tiger marks running down. Her legs held up loose leg warms up to her thigh with her boot starting at the knee, being black with an orange tie.

She held up her hands and blinked a few times to take it all in. She had found her calling, a mew. She just couldn't believe it

"What is your name Mew Clementine?" Kele asked as he advanced her, noticing every inch of her body and how the outfit sat on her just right.

"Parsley Cecelia Akaneyasu" She said proudly

"brilliant red and calm" Kele pronounced and Parsley tilted her head "Your first 2 names are English, one being the name of an herb and your surname is Japanese, brilliant red and calm"

"I didn't think you'd know much about our world" Parsley said and Kele laughed. Parsley looked at him. He looked almost like a small child who wanted to be noticed, his eyes mixed colour of blues showed his emotion and his dark hair hung in a fashion which gave him an older appearance than herself. His eyes sparkled when he laughed and a small smile played on his lips. He looked at her and she felt him staring at her body as he came right up to her and took her hand.

"I know more than you would think" he said giving her a small smile and continued "but anyways, we should go now" He stared to lead her away with no complaints.

Parsley thought carefully about her name, the brilliant red referred to her as her normal self and the calm was how she felt when she was a mew mew. It made sense now but Kele had been the one to point it out. He was the one who had figured her out and it had taken her all this time to figure that out.

"I wonder what _he_ would think of this" She muttered quietly as she was pulled along a corridor. Her mind wondered to past memories that she had locked up. A young boy of 6 stood beside her and this was Hiroshi. He was also part of the reason she had left home. Her life had become distorted in trying to find him again. She missed everything about him, his caring deep blue eyes which lit up when he smiled and his short fuzzy light brown hair. She sighed. He had up and vanished one day and he had gotten her into the mess.

Parsley was so lost within her thoughts and memories that she didn't notice Kele stop which caused her to walk into the back of him. She jumped back quickly almost falling again but amazingly she remained up right which confused her. She then saw her tail flick and smiled. Cats, including big wild cats have superior balance so did she.

Kele turned his head "let me do the talking and you just keep bowed at the floor, understand?" Parsley nodded slowly before following him in, studying the doors, which were black with gold writing over them which she couldn't understand.

She suddenly realised that it had gone slightly dark and that Kele had stopped and bowed to the floor so she copied and remained that way, facing forwards, letting her eyes adjust to the new light. She saw a shape move quickly in the shadows

"I bring a mew mew My Lady" Kele said standing slowly and looking in the direction of the movement.

"Good work Kele…" a long deep female voice replied and she moved out of the shadow. She hadn't been what Parsley was expecting. Normally if she thought of someone evil, they would have everything to do with shadows and blackness. This lady on the other hand had tanned skin, not pale like you'd expect and pale brown hair and her ears poked out from beneath all her flowing hair which reached the floor which it gently rested on. Her eyes were of the darkest grey but not black but seemed to shine in what little light there was, like the moon hitting the sea at midnight.

She looked over to Parsley who was staring at her.

"Stand" Parsley almost felt her body move on its own, like this lady's words held power like no other. She forced herself to rise slowly and stand facing the lady; "I am Empress Lycia, ruler of the alien race you have been brought to. What is your name?"

"I am Mew Clementine, empress" Parsley answered hesitantly and added empress, unsure what to actually address Empress Lycia by. Being this close, she noticed a gem, of the deepest blue, like the ocean that looked just like Hoshi's eye colour.

"I thank you Kele, you have done well. Now you may go" Kele and Parsley turned to go and the empress added "I expect your work for us will be great Mew Clementine" This caused Parsley to turn briefly and stare at Empress Lycia's eyes, wondering what on earth…or this planet did she mean by that.

Kele grabbed her arm and pulled her away.


End file.
